Behemoth
Behemoth (Scientific Name: Infernus Behemoth) are massive terrestrial beasts that exist across the whole of the Eighth and Sixth Circles of Hell. In the Book of Job, it is depicted alongside the Ziz Bird and the Leviathan as one of the three archetypal beasts. Characteristics Behemoth are the largest species of demon to exist, even larger than the Ziz Bird. Behemoths stand at an estimated height of 315 feet and is over 150 to 400 feet from head to tail due to variants. The tusks of the Behemoths of the Eighth Circles can grow to lengths of 300 feet. There are two variants of the Behemoth. One resides within the lush Sixth Circle of Hell and the other resides inside the Eighth Circle. The variant that exists in the Sixth Circle appears as a massive quadruped with a forest growing on their rocky backs, with large white eyes and a mouth with large sharp teeth. They also have large horns growing down from the top of his head that curl inwards, and their forelimbs are clawed while their hind limbs are hooves. They have a large reptilian tail and large spikes on their backs that can resemble mountains when they are asleep. The variant in the eighth circle appears as a large mammoth-like beast with russet brown fur. Its head resembles that of a mammoth with small ears and a short trunk. This variant also has a small set of spines running down its back. Their forelimbs are tipped with broad fingers bearing very large claws, with the hindlimbs being stouter for weight bearing; due to this, Behemoth is capable of standing on their hindlimbs. On its tusks are green vine-like structures. Behemoth are herd creatures and are omnivorous but the Behemoth in the Eighth Circle have a tendency to lean towards a more herbivorous diet while the ones in the Sixth Circle are more carnivorous. They often tear down large areas of vegetation and their feces are laced with the seeds of Hell's plantlife which means that after a herd of Behemoth consumes an entire region, a new one will grow within a matter of months. Like elephants on Earth but also different from them, Behemoths follow the lead of one bull and one matriarch which are usually the two oldest male and female members of the Herd. Despite their boorish appearance, Behemoth are fairly intelligent and are used by demons as beasts of burden, clearing out large areas. A female behemoth will give birth to three baby behemoths. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Strength': Behemoths, due to their extreme size, are among the most powerful demonic beasts in existence, with physical strength that is unmatched by all other demonic beasts. Behemoths are capable of destroying large areas by themselves, generating enough strength to level entire cities just by passing through. *'Immense Durability': Behemoths are extremely durable, if not even more so than Ziz Birds whose durabilities exceed that of chromium which has a 9.0 on the Mohs Scale and titanium which can withstand up to 63,000 PSI. Behemoths in the Eighth Circle can withstand extreme heats of over 1200 degrees celsius. *'Immense Speed': Behemoths are deceptively fast, capable of moving at speeds like that of a moving train. *'Highly Advanced Terrakinesis and Seismic Generation': Due to their immense size, Behemoths are capable of generating seismic activity with just their steps. A sleeping full-grown Behemoth can generate mid-level tremors just by shifting in its sleep. Behemoths can also manipulate the Earth around it for camouflage purposes as well as defensive purposes. *'Environmental Formation': Behemoth can terraform environments by grazing, leaving them as barren wastelands but after moving on, their fecal matter revitalizes the soil, allowing for entire forests to grow. Their footprints can also collect water, creating small lakes. *'Highly Advanced Chlorokinesis': Behemoths can manipulate the local plant life around them to cover them while sleeping, creating a sort of camouflage. They can also use this ability to subdue prey and consume them. *'Invulnerability': Behemoths cannot be killed by conventional weaponry and their durability makes it difficult to kill even with supernatural powers and weaponry. Currently, Enochian Weaponry seems to work the best against them though one would have to possess enough strength to penetrate their skin. **'Immunity': Behemoths are immune to all known forms of poison, having resided within the extremely toxic environments of Hell. *'Longevity': Behemoths can live up to 50,000 years. Weaknesses Harming and Trapping *'Enochian Weaponry': Enochian Weaponry work against Behemoths. *'Supernatural Weaponry': All forms of supernatural weaponry are effective against Behemoths but the problem is penetrating their skin. Killing *'Enochian Weaponry': Enochian Weapons can kill a Behemoth. *'Supernatural Beings': Supernatural beings can kill Behemoths but it is highly advised against doing so for anyone who is not at least B-Rank Ultimate Class. Variants Sixth Circle Behemoths These behemoths are more reptilian in nature. They are massive in size, larger than their Eighth Circle cousins and unlike the Eighth Circle Behemoths, they are solitary creatures only coming together during mating season. They appear as large mountains while sleeping or when prone in order to capture their prey. Serafall Leviathan's peerage member and familiar, Grass, is a Sixth Circle Variant. Eighth Circle Behemoths These behemoths are more mammalian in nature. They are slightly smaller than their Sixth Circle cousins. These behemoths travel in herds and are primarily herbivorous but will consume other living beings. They constantly get into fights with the Ziz of the Eighth Circle. Notable Behemoths *Grass Trivia *Behemoths are one of the three archetypal beasts depicted in the Book of Job. It represents the land while the Ziz represents the skies and the Leviathan represents the seas. Like the Ziz, the Behemoth will be served alongside the Ziz and the Leviathan at the End of Days. *The two variants of the Behemoth are based on Methuselah and Behemoth from Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology